


Lost Hope

by Microjo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Definitely more characters, F/M, but I’m too lazy to type or think of them all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microjo/pseuds/Microjo
Summary: In which Maia Novak, who was a human experiment alongside the Maximoff twins, must choose a side in the upcoming war.





	1. Summary

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on wattpad, under the same name by the same username as on this account. 
> 
> Alsooo, I see Maia being played by Natalie Alyn Lind. BUT, you can imagine her as whoever you’d like :)

Maia, to say the least, did not have a great childhood. Beginning at the age of ten, Hydra began using Maia and her father as a test subjects, along with many others. Her father went willingly, thinking that he would be gifted with powers that would help him end the war that killed his wife and eldest daughter. Instead, he ended up dying, and Maia was the one gifted with powers; the ability to control the earth.

After the death of her father (who she resented for getting her into this mess in the first place) died, she began to think there was no hope for her. She'd be stuck in Hydras grasps for the rest of her life, and that they would eventually end up brainwashing her like everyone else, and she'd become one of their pawns. 

Then, just before she loses hope completely, The Avengers show up and take down the Hydra facility she was held in, eventually taking her in, as she was only fourteen (and an orphan). She had powerful abilities, so they thought it'd be better to have her close to keep an eye on her.

Finally away from Hydra, she gets the chance to live a somewhat happy life. Then, a little over a year later, after a mission gone wrong, her happy life was torn apart. As the people she's grown to love like family are split in two, she's forced to choose whose side of the war she wants to fight on; Tony Stark, or Steve Rogers. 

Then, suddenly, she's lost hope again.


	2. Prologue

Maia stood next to the Maximoff twins, leaning against the wall as soldiers ran all around them. Someone was attacking the Hydra Base, and Herr Strucker was not happy about it. Even the soldiers were afraid, so she knew it must've been the avengers she'd heard the people in the base talk about occasionally. 

The twins stood silently, as did Maia. She was surprised she was even let out of her room, which felt more like a cage. She supposed Dr. List wanted her to fight, but it seemed Strucker was having none of it. 

"Let's show them what we've accomplished, send out Maia and the twins," List quietly suggested, although Maia heard him perfectly. She didn't want to fight, especially against someone who was trying to take down the very same people who'd kept her captive, and killed her father. But, Maia knew that if it came down to it, she'd have to pretend that she was apart of this. That she was apart of the organization that she'd grown to despise. If she didn't, they'd torture her until she complied. Just like they'd done so many times before. 

"It's too soon," Strucker replied. 

"It's what they signed up for," List argued. Maia didn't sign up for this. Her father did, and she had no choice but to go along with it. Strucker shook his head, ending the discussion with,"My men can hold them."

"We need to help," Pietro whispered to Wanda, but he was loud enough for Maia to hear. She silently listened as they made a plan to go out there, to prove themselves to Strucker. Maia didn't care about Strucker, or proving her worth to him. But, she could pretend to help them, and possibly escape Hydra. 

"Let me help," Maia suddenly spoke, quietly, though, so only the twins could hear her. The twins looked at each other in hesitance, and Maia rolled her eyes. "I'm just as strong as the two of you, let me help." 

Wanda sighed, and Pietro nodded. They honestly cared about the girl, they saw her as a little sister, they didn't want her to get hurt. But, they also knew she'd go out there whether they wanted her to or not. 

The three quietly snuck out of the room as Strucker began a speech. Pietro looked down at Maia,"Get on my back, I'll run us out through the tunnels." She did as told, wrapping her arms and legs around him. 

While Wanda went further into the Hydra base, Maia pressed the side of her face tightly into Pietro's back so she wouldn't get whiplash as he ran. They were quickly outside, in the cold snow, in the forest. Maia wished she was wearing something thicker than her thin sweater. 

She dropped from Pietro's back, and he turned to face her. "Meet me back here in ten minutes, alright?" He questioned, holding her shoulders. She nodded, and he did too, before he quickly disappeared from sight. Maia ran in the opposite direction of Pietro, toward where she knew the town was. She knew someone would hide her, until she could leave the town for good. She knew Strucker and List would find her if she stayed. 

Maia stopped as she saw soldiers and tanks in the front of her, a giant green monster easily smashing through and killing them as they attempted to shoot it. She took a step back, accidentally stepping on a fallen branch, snapping it in two. The monster faced her, letting out an angry yell before running toward her. 

Maia screamed, lifting a hand. The tree limbs were suddenly moving, wrapping around his arms and legs, holding him back. She scrambled backwards, turning around to run. She ran and hid behind a mostly destroyed tank, flinching as she heard the branches that were holding him in place rip apart. 

Maia heard the monster angrily ripping at pieces of metal, and she knew he was trying to find her. She should've ran further, but she was so scared. Of course, she'd been trained to fight, and trained to use her powers, but she'd never actually had to use them in a life or death situation. 

As much as she knew Hydra would hurt her in training, they wouldn't kill her. Not unless they knew she would easily betray them, which she was doing now. As far as Strucker and Doctor List knew, Maia was beginning to believe in their mission. 

"Hey, big guy. The sun's getting real low."

Suddenly, the scraping of metal stopped. Maia heard the monster growl lightly, but after a few seconds of silence, she heard the monster gasping and scurrying sounds. Maia, against her better judgement, peaked over the mostly destroyed tank, letting out a squeak as she caught the eye of a red haired woman. 

"Who's there?" The woman snapped, and a sharp click made Maia aware that the woman had pulled out a gun. 

Maia closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she thought of what to do. She could collapse the earth underneath the woman, and run away. But, The Avengers were supposed to be good. What if, maybe, they would help her? 

Maia decided to go with the latter, even if it was possibly the most stupid thing she'd ever do. 

The young blonde held her hands up, and slowly stood from the ground. The red haired woman straightened, tensing as she prepared herself to shoot the girl. 

"Please, you have to help me."


End file.
